Dawning
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: What did that Cyndi Lauper song say? Girls just wanna have fun? Yeah, that song is total crap! I would like one day where something normal happened. One day when there was no vampire spawn I had to protect, or fight some ancient vampire family. But no, this was my norm. And as if that wasnt bad enough my tribe was dying out... great... just great! Set after Breaking Dawn
1. I'm Waking Up, I Feel it in My Bones

**Dont own Twilight **

* * *

What did that Cyndi Lauper song say? Girls just wanna have fun? Yeah, that song is total bullshit. More like girls just wanna run. Because that's exactly what I wanna do. It's already been a hectic year what with Bella turning into a vampire and Jacob signing us up to fight along side her and her gang of leeches to protect her little demon spawn from another evil gang of vampires. I mean, this was enough to make my head spin. I think it did a few times. If that wasn't bad enough, my alpha imprinted on the little mini vampire and they're gonna ride out into the sunset one day, leaving us here forever. Okay, if I'm being completely honest, I don't really care about that part but the part that pisses me off to the max is that wherever the alpha goes, his pack kinda has to follow. That's the point of the wolf pack hierarchy. A pack without an Alpha kinda is like a country without a government... total chaos. And yes, I'm beta but still, if Jacob leaves, and I'm put in charge of his pack, I wont here the end of it. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to spend my life, following behind a group of vampires because my leader decided to be a fucking idiot, and go against all things that are natural and imprint on our mortal enemy. The really fucked up thing is that no one has a problem with it. Seth, Embry, and Quil are just gushing over how great it is that Jacob, of all people, imprinted and got over Bella. I mean, yeah, I get it. Wooh for him! He's finally over Bella, but you imprinted on her kid! I mean how fucking weird is that? What are you gonna tell her on your wedding day? _'I couldn't have your mom so I got you instead?'_

As if all of this wasn't bad enough, turns out my tribe's bloodline is dying out which means no more wolf packs. I mean how messed up is that? Yes, all the vampires around are kinda associated with the Cullens but still... you never know who could come up and decide to kill an entire town. That was kind of the point of the wolf gene. Oh, oh, and here's the real kicker, there's only one way the gene and bloodline can continue. Turns out Old Quil or Billy or someone found out that if the rightful Alpha mates with a female with the wolf gene, and they have a child, preferably a boy, the bloodline is renewed and is stronger than ever. I remember when they first announced it at one our monthly meetings that we still have for some odd reason. I was barely paying attention as they said it, but apparently everyone else was because as soon as the words left Billy's mouth, Jacob was standing up, angry.

"No!" he shouted.

"There's no other way," Billy assured his son.

"There has to be," Jacob groaned. "I imprinted."

"That has nothing to do with what's going on here," Billy said.

"The hell it does! I cant mate with someone when I have an imprint," Jacob shouted.

I rolled my eyes, stabbing the stick in my hand into the dirt.

"What d'you think about this Leah," Mom asked, me from her seat. I looked up, unsure of what the hell was going on. I glanced around the group, everyone's eyes on me.

"Uhh... I think Jake would make a great dad," I said.

There was an audible gasp.

"You think this is a good idea?" Mom asked, somewhat shocked.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I mean if it needs to be done to save the tribe, go for it."

"That's very selfless of you Leah," Old Quil said. I nodded my head, unsure of what he was talking about and went back to drawing my name in the dirt.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob snapped.

I glanced up quickly, wondering why he was snapping at me. "What? Nothing..."

"Youre fine with this?" he asked.

"I could have sworn I already said I was," I said, getting frustrated. "Beside I'm not the one you should be asking... isn't your mini Bella and her mom gonna be pissed?"

"Leah, are you feeling okay?" Seth asked, touching my forehead. I smacked his hand away.

"Yes! What is wrong with all of you?"

"Your opinion matters Leah," Billy said.

"Just because I'm his beta doesn't mean I want an opinion on who he mates with or not."

"So you have no problem being pregnant?" Sam asked. I paused. What the hell did he just say?

"Pregnant? Me? No! I hate kids!" I said. "But I'm sure what ever girl you find for Jake will be a great mom. Thanks for considering me though. Ego Boost."

"She doesn't get it," Seth said shaking his head.

"Get what?" I asked.

"You!" Jake shouted. "They said I have to mate with a female that has the wolf gene!"

"I know..."

And then it hit me. What a time to forget that you were the only female like EVER to have the wolf gene. They were gonna try to make Jake and I... ew... I couldn't even think it without losing my lunch. "What the fuck!" I shouted.

"Language," Mom ordered.

"No! No way! Uhh Uh! I am not! No! That's not gonna happen. No way! I can't... and he... and we... oh come on! That's just all types of wrong!" I screamed.

"There's no other way," Billy said again.

"No! I'm not gonna..." I began to gag. "No! I'm not doing that! Nope! Nope... sorry tribe, you were nice while it lasted! I'm not gonna have Jake's baby!"

"This is for our people," Old Quil said

"Well 'our people' aren't gonna be the ones carrying some alien baby for 9 fucking months! No thank you!"

"Leah," Mom pleaded.

"No! I thought I was a genetic dead-end anyways! I cant have kids," I said. It was something that had slightly hurt me when I first found out about it but then I saw all these mothers, struggling to get their kids to behave and I just thought I'd rather be an Aunt Leah than a mommy.

"That's another thing... in order for the mating to work and for an offspring to be born, you cant phase," Billy said

"What!" I shouted.

"Jacob can... in fact you'd need to phase as much as possible. Get the wolf gene pumping and working and just after you phase back would be a great time to impregnate Leah."

"Wait! D'you hear what you're saying? Impregnate Leah? I'm a person! Not some woman who is gonna be sitting at home barefoot and pregnant, waiting on her alpha to come home!"

"I'd pay to see that," Paul muttered.

I flashed around and glared at him. "Say one more thing! Say one more god damn thing and I will rip your head off!"

"Leah, calm down," Mom urged.

"No! Youre all trying to make Jake and I do something we don't want to do!" I said. "He has an imprint and I... well I like being by myself." It was total bullshit but what was I gonna say... I liked my arts and crafts?

"You guys have to think of something else," Jacob said

"We've looked. We cant find anything else. This is our only option," Billy said.

"Look," I said, taking a calming breath. "You can't force us. There isn't gonna be a little Jake or Leah running around so just drop it okay."

"If you two don't mate, the bloodline ends. Which means no more pack, and no more us. Once we die, the tribe does too," Mom said.

"I can't do this to Nessie," Jacob said, shaking his head and turning away from the campfire.

"Youre just gonna have to figure out another way that doesn't involve me," I said. I turned to walk away.

"There wont be any wolves anymore," Mom said, standing. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "That means if vampires decide to come here, they could kill entire families because there's no one here to protect them. How would you feel if you had to watch your family die at the hands of one of those monsters and you couldn't do anything to stop them?"

I froze, considering the possibility of a world where our packs didn't exist to protect and keep people alive. It was definitely horrifying. But then again so was having a baby to start a bloodline.

"I can't," I said, softly, before heading back towards the house.

* * *

_I was in the woods, right before the sun came up. The mist from rain up above surrounded me. Dew covered the trees and grass as I walked on the damp ground, barefoot. I held my hands up towards the sky and looked down at my palms. Water with an almost glittery purple sheen covered them. I turned my hands around as the purple glitter rain, covered my skin. A twig broke behind me and I flashed around, slower than I was used to. I felt heavy, as if something was weighing me down. A little girl stood before me, her short shoulder length ebony hair blowing softly in the breeze. I wasn't sure why she was out so early and in the rain. I opened my mouth to ask who she was but no sound came out. Now I was freaking out. I cupped my throat. Trying to shout._

_The little girl quickly shook her head and brought her index finger to her lips to silence me. I stopped trying to scream and watched as she pointed behind me. I turned slowly to see my entire family and pack standing there, looking lost. I called out to them, not making a sound. And then I felt it. Something was off. I could feel it in my bones. I could feel it in my blood. I could feel my skin getting warmer and warmer. It felt almost as if I was about to phase. And then I saw it. _

_A vampire. He multiplied into 2 vampires. Then 3. He was circling my family, eyeing them as if they were prime steak. I screamed out to them, trying to warn them of the danger. I shouted at Seth to phase. Then Embry. _

"_Look out!" I screamed. They didn't move. It was almost like they were in a bubble and they couldn't hear me. Or I was in the bubble. In one swift move, the vampire began to take down my friends and family one by one. I screamed out in agony, watching the vampire feast on them. I tried to move, feeling my feet freeze to the ground. _

"_No!" I screamed. I turned to the little girl who had moved besides me. "Help them! Please!" _

_She said nothing but looked back over to the group of people. I did the same and wished I hadn't. Their limp, lifeless bodies were piled together in a heap of blood. I felt tears run down my cheek and I held myself. The little girl walked over to me, and looked up at me. Her large brown eyes were so innocent. She stuck her index finger out and pointed it towards me. _

"_What?" I asked. "What is it?" she continued to point at me and gently poked me in the stomach. My knees went weak as an overwhelming amount of pain hit me in the core of my body. I gripped my sides, trying to get through the pain. I finally pulled my hand away from my stomach and looked down at them. My already weak knees, buckled as I glared down at my blood covered hands. I was obviously bleeding and if it was this bad, that vampire would be over here at any moment to kill me. I looked up to where he should be and saw nothing. No bodies, no vampire, nothing. I blinked, unsure of what was going on before glancing over to the little girl. Yet again she pointed ahead. This time, far away in the distance, I saw someone standing. _

_I struggled to stand up. Maybe they could help me. _

"_Hello!" I shouted. _

"_Leah!" he said back. I recognized that clear voice anywhere. _

"_Jake!" I screamed.  
"Leah!" he said back. He sounded farther away than he actually was. Why couldn't I move? Or phase? _

_I tried to walk over to him but had trouble with the amount of blood I'd lost. Suddenly the vampire was back, but this time, he was behind Jacob. _

"_Jake!" I shouted, trying to warn him. "Look out!" _

_In the blink of an eye, the vampire was away from Jake but in front of me, grinning maniacally. He hissed once before sinking his teeth into my neck. _

* * *

I woke up, holding my neck, and gasping for air. I quickly pushed the covers off of my body and looked down to see if my stomach was bleeding.

"It was just a dream," I told myself. "Relax." I glanced over at the clock.

2:30 am

I laid back down on the bed and tried to calm my fast beating heart to get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... so how creepy was that dream? Oh trust me... it gets weirder. I had this idea hit me yesterday while talking to my best friend on the phone and I knew I had to write it. I hope you guys like the start of it. **

**This wont be a terribly long story, maybe around 10 chapters, maybe less... who knows? **

**Please Review**

**XOXO**


	2. Enough to Make my Systems Blow

**Dont own Twilight**

* * *

The next day, I tried to put this entire 'mating' thing behind me. It didn't help that I'd gone to sleep that night and probably the most vivid dream ever. I tried not to think of the little girl or the vampire. I was the last one to make it to patrols and of course I did that on purpose. I was mentally preparing myself to ignore every idiotic, immature thing that was bound to be said

"Hey Leah," Paul said, smirking. "Or should I say Mommy Leah?" He and a few of the other younger members laughed.

"Keep laughing and I'll rip your testicles out through your throat and make you wear what little balls you have around your neck like jewelry," I glared. They all shut their mouths quickly.

"Can we get this over with," I asked.

"We aren't patrolling today," Jacob said.

"What? Then why are we here? I could be at home," Paul said.

"We're here because from now, until further notice, Sam's pack and my pack will be one," he said.

"What?" Seth gasped.

"Dude..." Quil groaned.

"No offense Sam, but I left your pack for a reason," Paul said

"No offense taken Paul," Sam said smugly. "It would be my honor to have all of you back in the pack. It'll be like old times."

"Except that we have a bunch of new kids, Jake imprinted on a half blooded vampire and he might become Leah's baby daddy," Paul muttered.

"That's it!" I shouted, not bothering to contain my anger anymore.

Bad idea.

See, when I get pissed off like this, I tend to phase, which is exactly what I did. But the thing that pisses me off the most about that is that when I phase because I'm so angry, my clothes get shot to hell. I even put on a brand new shirt this morning and BAM! All because of Paul, my shirt is in a bunch of pieces.

"Leah, calm down," Sam ordered.

_You aren't my alpha , jackass_! I thought. Of course it came out in a growl but still.

"I think she wants you to back off Sam," Embry said.

_Yes! Embryo is right! Back off!_

"We understand this is a difficult time for you Leah," Sam said, in a calming tone.

_What the fuck are you talking about?_ I asked.

"We get that having to be the alpha female isn't something you wanted but... sometimes, we're called to do things that are greater than us."

It was moments like these I wished wolves could roll their eyes or at least use their middle finger. As Sam took another step closer to me, I snapped at the air by his head. He jumped back, looking shocked.

"Leah!" Jake called. "Relax. Paul, say your sorry."

"But-"

"Say it!" Jake shouted.

"Fine... sorry Leah," Paul mumbled.

I growled at him one more time before bobbing my head towards Jacob to signify my acceptance of the apology. I turned around, making sure to hit Paul with my bushy, gray tail before poking my nose at Seth's head.

"Ow! What?" he asked.

_I need your shirt._

I have no idea why I thought it since he couldn't hear me but I hoped he got the message.

"I can't hear you Leah," he said. I pointed my nose down to the ground and towards my shredded clothes. "Oh... your clothes! You want me to go home and get you some?"

_No you, idiot, I could do that myself. I need you to give me your shirt before someone phases and get's into my head. That's the last thing I need. _

"What?" he asked.

I groaned.

_Never mind... I'll do it myself. _

I shook my head and ran past them, hoping to make it home before anyone else phased. I wasn't too sure I could keep my creepy vampire death dream a secret if there was someone else, infringing on my mind. Not to mention I couldn't stop thinking about it. Obviously it had a meaning. It was what Mom had said last night. It scared me. The idea that my family could be killed and I couldn't help them. But what was even worse was how completely eerie it all was. The little girl, the vampire, me bleeding... it was just all together weird. I made it to the front of my house and noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I paused. Thanks to Jake, he officially was freaked out by all of us. I still don't know what possessed Jake to phase in front of Charlie.

There was no way I was going to walk up to the front of my house in wolf form, and ruin the one somewhat normal relationship my mom had going for her. Then again, it probably wasn't smart for me to run into the house ass naked either. I phased quickly and hid behind the bushes next to my house. I peeked through the front window and cringed. Nothing grosses you out more than seeing your mother kiss someone who wasn't your dad. No, I lied... kissing someone period. All they needed to do was move out of the living room, and I'd be good. I could run into the house, up the stairs and get my clothes.

"Dammit," I said to myself. Charlie had his shoes off... they weren't gonna leave the living room anytime soon. I took a deep breath, to calm myself, but instead picked up on an overpowering woodsy, scent. I knew that scent anywhere.

"Leah?" a voice said behind me. I ducked deeper into the bushes, hoping he hadn't seen too much of my naked body. I looked through some of the leaves.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing in the bushes?" he asked.

"I asked you something first," I said.

"I was actually looking to talk to your mom," he said looking in the general direction of the bush.

"Why?" I questioned.

"None of your business..." he said.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," I said in a teasing voice.

Jake sighed and walked over to my porch before sitting down. "I had the weirdest dream last night and I wanted to ask your mom for something."

"She isn't going to look under your bed for monsters," I laughed.

"Very funny..." he said dryly "Actually I was gonna ask her for a picture of my mom as a little girl. I remember Dad telling me how much she and my mom were best friends growing up."

"Oh," I said, trying to shift the twig poking me in the boob, out-of-the-way.

The front door to the house opened.

"Hey Jacob," Charlie said in his gruff voice.

"Hey Charlie," he said. "Umm Sue, are you busy?"

"No... come on in... See you later Charlie," Mom said.

"Bye now oh and uh, thanks for the talk," Charlie said, walking towards his car.

"Anytime," Mom called out, a slight blush on her cheek.

Ew... Mom and Charlie flirting... gag me.

"Who were you talking to?" Mom asked Jake.

"Umm...Leah is kinda in the bushes naked," he said.

"What? Leah!"

"Hi mom," I said, sticking my hand up from the shrubbery.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I tore my clothes and decided to come here and get some more but Charlie was in the living room."

"He knows what you are Leah, if you had tapped on the window, we could have moved," Mom said, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, because of Jake, he looks at all of us as if we might turn into a giant wolf at any second."

"It had to be done," Jake shrugged.

"Leah, just hurry up and get inside," Mom said turning her back. I partially stood up, ready to jet in the house but stopped when I saw Jake made no move to close his eyes.

"Close your eyes," I ordered.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah but... just close them!"

"Fine," he sighed, putting his hands over his eyes. In one lightning fast move, I ran out of the bushes, into my house, and up the stairs to put some clothes on. I grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts, put them on and ran back downstairs.

Mom and Jacob were sitting on the couch, looking through an old album.

"That was her," Mom said, pointing to a picture. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I was curious about why Jacob came all the way over here for a picture of his mom when she was a kid. I walked behind them, looking over their shoulder. I gasped when I saw the picture.

The shoulder length raven black hair, the innocent brown eyes. I shook my head.

"Impossible," I muttered.

"What?" Mom asked, turning around. "Leah you don't look well at all. Are you okay?"

I shook my head and pointed to the album. "That little girl... I've seen her before."

"That's impossible Lee... this is Sarah Black... Jacob's mother."

"No I mean... I had a dream last night, and she was in it," I said, my heart beating faster and faster. Jacob's head snapped up when I mentioned a dream.

"You had a dream last night and my mom was in it as a little girl?" he asked. I simply nodded my head, still looking at the picture. "Sue, what's going on?"

"I think you both should sit down," Mom said, pointing towards the couch. I looked between her and Jake, curiously before taking my seat on the couch. Jake sat next to me and we both looked up at Mom expectantly.

"It's a sign," Mom said, plainly.

"A sign of what?" Jake asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked rhetorically.

"But why?" Jake questioned. "We already decided against it."

"Wait," I said, putting my hand in the air as if we were in a classroom. "I'm so lost... what is obvious?"

"Your dreams," Mom said.

"_Our_ dreams? You had a dream too?" I asked, Jacob.

"Yes," he said. "And my mom was there too."

"Did she say anything?"

"No... she just kept pointing and all I saw was everyone I cared about being killed. The sick part was who was killing them."

"Who?" I wondered.

"Nessie," he breathed out, looking down at the ground."And then you were there."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it was like you were the only person who could hear me but by the time I called out to you... you'd... um..."

"Died?" I said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," He said sadly.

I took a deep breath and put my head in my hands. This was not happening. Not only was I dreaming about Jake's dead mother as a little girl, we had the almost same dream.

I stood up and began pacing back and forth. "What's going on?"

"Normally when someone who has passed on shows up in your dream, they're there to show you something or help you make a decision... did the little girl do anything that was... unusual?" Mom asked.

"Besides not talking and showing me that my family and friends were dying?" I asked.

"We had the same dream?" Jake wondered.

"Pretty much. Except it wasn't your mini Bella killing everyone. It was like some multiplying vampire," I explained. I turned back to my mother. "The little girl... she poked me... in my stomach and it started bleeding."

"Did it hurt?" I nodded my head. "What about you Jacob? Did she do anything out of the ordinary?"

"This entire thing is out of the ordinary," Jake said, standing now. He ran a hand through his hair and slightly tugged on the roots. "She put her hand my chest... like over my heart. It starting beating faster than it ever had. Like it would burst out of my chest at any minute."

"I know you two don't want to hear this... but this is a sign. A sign that the two of you should become one."

Jacob and I both groaned loudly and dramatically.

"Not this again," he said.

"Mom... it isn't gonna happen, okay! I'm not gonna have a kid because some dream creeped me out a bit," I said.

"Then I hope you two are prepared for the consequences," Mom said, crossing her arms.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"No... it's a promise. These dreams will keep happening." I opened my mouth to say that I'd just get a dream catcher but mom stopped me. "And no dream catcher will stop it. I hope you two can live with your decisions." Mom cast one last disappointing look at Jake and I before leaving the living room and heading upstairs. I bit down on my bottom lip and sighed.

"Can you believe this," I said with a dry chuckle.

"Actually I can," Jake said, taking a deep breath in. "I gotta go... I promised Nessie I'd hang out with her today."

"Go for it," I said, nodding my head to him. I tucked my hands in my pockets and watched as he walked out of the house. I sat down on the couch and rested my head on the back of it.

"Can I just have one day without something weird happening?" I asked, getting upset. I kicked my legs and accidentally broke the side of the coffee table in front of me. I put my hands over my head and grumbled. I stopped moving when I smelled perfume, flour, and... blueberries? I knew who that was. And I was not in the mood.

"Knock, knock," Emily said, against the door, stepping into the house, a basket full of muffins in her hands. "Hey Leah."

"Sup," I said. "Mom's upstairs."

"Actually," she said, putting the basket on the countertop in the kitchen. "I was looking for you. I was thinking we could talk."

"I'm not really in the mood for talking," I said.

"Lee," she begged.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. It wasn't that I hated Emily anymore. I mean I used to with a passion. But Sam made his choice and so did Emily. Did it sting that she's my cousin and kinda stole Sam from right under my nose? Yeah,it did. But it happened. Me hating them is just hurting me instead of them. I mean, I still don't like Sam but that's because he's a prick and Emily is an annoying nosy brat but there's no hatred anymore.

"Look Em, I get that you're trying to... um..._ help_ but not everything can be solved with muffins," I said.

"I know," she said nodding. "But they sure do help. I know we aren't as close as we used to be and that's partly my fault. But... if you ever want to talk, just about girl stuff... I'm here. I may not have the wolf gene but I do know what it feels like to make a decision that could potentially change yours and others lives around you."

"Yeah, how?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I chose to love Sam as more than just a friend. That changed not only my life, but yours, and his..."

"This isn't imprinting Emily," I said. "This is Old Quil, Billy and my mother wanting Jake and I to have sex to make a baby... I barely even like Jake as a person, why would I want to sleep with him?"

"Sometimes, people have to make choices that aren't necessarily what they want, but what's right for their family. Isn't that true love?" she asked.

"Why couldn't they find someone else," I groaned. "There are plenty of other pretty girls here."

"Yeah," Emily said, sitting next to me and nodding her head. "But it isn't about who's pretty and who isn't It's about what's in you. You and Jake are the only one's who can do this."

"Did Sam send you over to convince me or something?" I asked.

"No, actually Sam hates the idea of you and Jake having to mate. Every time someone brings it up around him, he gets upset."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he still loves you. I don't have a problem with it..."

"Why?" I questioned. "I'd be kinda pissed if my fiance was still in love with his ex fiancée."

"Well because I know I'm his destiny... I'm who he was meant to be with, but he chose to love you, without any help from an outside force. Not to mention, I know you have no feelings for him whatsoever."

"Oh... yeah, totally. I can barely even stand the guy now," I laughed.

"I should go," she said, standing. "Just think... how far are you willing to go to protect your family? Maybe this is your destiny?"

Emily walked out of the front door, shutting it behind her. I ran my hair through my hair and breathed out. Good question.

How far was I willing to go to protect my family?

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! I just want to say, thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! They mean a lot! **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. If you've read any of my other blackwater stories, you know I make Emily a total bitch, but in this one I decided against it. I dont know, maybe I'm in a happy mood or something :) **

**Anyways, please review**

**XOXO**


	3. I'm Breathing In the Chemicals

**Dont own Twilight**

**Italics= Dream**

* * *

What was wrong with me? I was a 21-year-old werewolf for Christ's sake! Why was I afraid to go to sleep? I shook my fist up in the air as I lay in bed. Mom could be spooky when she wanted to be. I had been laying like this, afraid to close my eyes, for the past 3 hours. I remember having nights like these when I was a kid. For some odd reason, my dad thought good parenting was watching Friday the 13th with his 8-year-old daughter. I'd stay up for hours at a time, afraid of what would happen when I turned off the lights. But now, I had no problem turning off the lights. It was me closing my eyes that was the problem.

"Okay, relax!" I told myself. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. Mom just said all that creepy stuff to scare you into doing what she wants. You're Leah Clearwater! Nothing scares you!"

I smoothed out the sheets against my torso and took a deep breath. I attempted to close my eyes and get some sleep but almost as soon as the darkness covered my eyes, all I could see was those piles of bodies. I sat up straight in my bed, my breath shallow.

"For fuck's sake," I groaned, tossing the sheets off of my body. I reached for my sneakers and slipped them on. I quietly tip toed down the stairs, making sure to grab my keys and left the house, walking out into the dark blanket of night. I had no real idea where I was going, but I knew that if I couldn't sleep, then I was going to walk somewhere. I tried thinking back on the last time I took a walk with 2 legs instead of 4. It had been so long. Was I that uncomfortable in my human skin that I couldn't take a normal walk as just me without worrying about any supernatural creatures?

I let my legs carry me wherever they wanted, soaking in the tall trees and almost red dirt of the forest floor. The moonlight gave the night an almost milky glare and illuminated the dew on the leaves.

Somehow, I'd made it down to the beach, where the dark waves crashed softly against the shoreline. I got as close as I could to the water, without getting completely wet and closed my eyes, soaking in the scent of the fresh water. If the color green had a smell, it would probably smell like La Push. The grass, the trees, the water, the sand... all of it. It made me feel peaceful. Like I had no worry at all. When I came here and when I was outside, there was no vampires, or mating, or loss of blood lines, it was just me, and the world.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Jesus Jake! What are you doing out here?" I asked, trying to relax my pounding heart. Why hadn't I smelled him coming yet again?

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "Sue kinda freaked me out with the whole 'the dreams wont stop' thing."

"You too?" I chuckled. "I tried to tell myself not to be scared but obviously my fear won."

"The thing about that creeped me out the most about the entire dream was the Nessie factor. I couldn't even go see her today. I had to go home and like hide," Jake laughed.

"Yeah well, a dead person making you bleed just with one touch kinda freaks you out too," I said, looking down at the ground. I looked up when Jake made no noise and cringed. Had I really just called his mother 'a dead person?' I mean it wasn't untrue but it was kinda insensitive. "Sorry."

Jake shook his head. "Don't be... it just... it's weird that we both had the same dream. The day after they want us to mate... I mean, come on!"

"Yeah," I breathed out. "But, how crazy would that be? You and me, having a kid."

"Would it be crazy?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I glanced up at him, as if he'd lost all of his sanity. "Um... yeah! I thought we went over this."

"No, I mean... they just want an offspring right? What if we just gave it to them."

"Have you lost it man?!" I shouted, taking a step closer to him. "We can't have a baby."

"_We_ wouldn't.. but we would," he said, pointing to the air between us.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What if you give an egg, I give sperm and BAM! Petri dish baby!"

"D'you really think they'd go for that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"I guess not..." Jake said, nodding.

"You guess?"

"Fine," he said "Youre right. They wouldn't go for that."

I shook my head. "They aren't telling us something."

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, why us?"

"Because I'm Alpha and you're-"

"I know... female with the wolf gene but why not Sam?"

"You want to have a baby with Sam?" Jake questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Eww no! I'm just saying... why not him?"

"Because he isn't rightful Alpha."

"But he phased first... haven't you questioned any of this mating thing since they told us? Why you and why me? Any girl could be the carrier for the bloodline. Why me?"

"The gene," Jake said, as if it was obvious.

"No! I mean, the gene doesn't have to be there to carry on the bloodline. Why us? I don't know about you but something isn't right... they aren't telling us something."

Jacob looked up, as if all the pieces were clicking in his head. He brought his attention back to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" he said, pulling me through the sand.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked.

"To dig deeper into this mating thing," he said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Jake was a mad man. He had officially lost it. I think the weight of the past 2 years as been a bit much for him. What with, falling in love with a girl who was in love with a leech, turning into a werewolf, fighting in 2 battles, and imprinting on a vampire baby, I can understand why Jake had lost it. But I had no idea it would bubble over the way it had now. We were currently standing in Billy Black's bedroom at 3 o'clock in the morning. I don't think I'd ever felt more awkward about my presence in a room then seeing Billy in his pajamas, under his covers.

"Jacob! What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Billy shouted at his son.

"I need some information," Jake said in an eerily calm voice.

"Cant it wait?" Billy asked. "And why is Leah here?"

"Hey Billy," I said in a quiet voice, waving to him awkwardly.

"I need to know some things... why Leah and I?" Jake asked.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Why us?" Jake shouted.

"We've been through this," Billy said.

Jake shook his head. "No! I want all the details. Why not some other girl?"

"She has the-"

"Don't!" Jake screamed, pointing towards his father. I felt the need to back up, and leave the room to allow Jake and Billy to argue. "Why Leah? And why me?"

I took Billy's silence as my cue to leave the bedroom. I honestly wanted to hear the answer but it could wait. I'd never seen this side of Jake before and I wont lie, it was freaking me out. He had a crazy, determined look in his eyes. I slowly and silently backed out of the room, making my way into the living room.

I took a deep breath and looked across the mantle of their fireplace at the family portraits. I smirked at an obviously young Jake and chuckled at his missing teeth. I noticed a picture of what looked like Jake at about 6 or 7 and Bella at around 8 or 10. I moved on to the next picture that made me freeze in my spot. Those innocent brown eyes that haunted my dreams. I tried to look away from the picture of Sarah Black but couldn't. It was like she was boring a hole into my forehead. I snapped around when Jake burst through his dad's bedroom, his teeth grinding, and his fist clenched close to his sides.

Obviously whatever Billy had told him upset him, so what would it do to me? I tip toed towards the door, trying to make a silent exit. I ran down the porch steps quickly, and turned down the walkway to get home. I turned around to the direction I sensed Jake was coming from and sighed.

"D'you know what he said?" Jake asked, pacing back and forth angrily.

"No... what? Did he give you a reason?"

"Yeah," he said finally stopping. "Super wolf."

I snorted. "What?"

"Super. Wolf," he said slowly. "The only reason why they want us to mate is because somehow, it would make stronger wolf. If one of our kids were to phase, they'd be one of the most powerful alphas to ever phase."

"Wait, you're telling me that the only reason he wants us to mate is to make the bloodline stronger?" I asked. "So all that stuff about the tribe dying out was a lie?"

"No... that's actually gonna happen but he said in the event that everyone dies out, they want the two strongest genes to become one."

"Well that's bullshit," I sighed, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah. And of course it didn't help that he tossed in the Nessie thing."

"What does Nessie have to do with this?" I asked.

Jake faced me, his hands clenched steadily at his sides. "When she gets older and she's able to... you know..."

"Eww... La la la la la," I sang, sticking my fingers in my ears. I didn't even want to think about that.

"Leah... Leah stop!" Jake said, grabbing my hands and yanking them out of my ears. "My dad doesn't want it to happen. Nessie and me, I mean."

"So tell him to throw a bitch fit and to get over it. Look, there's no way we're having a baby. You know that. I know that. They can't force us."

"They could kick us out of La Push."

I shrugged, rolling my eyes as I did. "I've been wanting to leave this place since I first phased."

"And what if the dreams don't stop like Sue said."

"Jake," I breathed out, placing my hands on his broad shoulders. "I know my mom. She scares the crap out of you at first but after a while, whatever threat she had dies out. I'm sure this entire dream thing is psychosomatic."

"Yeah, you're right. It's all in our heads," Jake said, nodding.

"That's kind of the definition of psychosomatic," I said.

"Sure, sure," he replied, waving his hand at me. "I think I'm gonna go see Nessie tomorrow."

"You do that," I said, giving him a thumbs up. "I'm sure the little demon missed you."

Jake turned back, pausing to smile at me. "Thanks Leah."

"For what?" I asked, turning my head to the side.

"For being the voice of reason." And with that, Jake walked away and back to his house. I shoved my hands in my sweatpants pockets, biting on my bottom lip for a while and not moving. I guess I could go home now and get some rest. As if on cue, I yawned, my eyes watering as I did. My bed was definitely calling to me. And I was calling back.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, the delicate rain running down my face. The woods were no longer being covered with gold by the rising sun but being blanketed by a heavy darkness. It wasn't just that I was outside at night, it was the feeling. I felt heavy, like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I looked around, frightened that I might see the little girl yet again and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one. Just as I was about to enjoy the fact that no one was here with me and this was not another nightmare, a sharp pain hit me in my side. I screamed out, grabbing at the wound. I looked down at my blood stained hand, as droplets of water washed it away. Just as I began to panic, a hissing ahead of me alerted me of a presence that wasn't there before. As I looked up, I saw Seth, glaring at me with dead eyes. _

"_Seth," I called out, my voice sounding like it had gone through a vortex. "Seth?" _

_He didn't answer me but took apprehensive steps closer. The closer he got, the more cold I felt. As I looked into his eyes, I stiffened, not seeing his signature dark brown eyes but instead blood-red. I inhaled his overpowering scent, feeling my stomach turn. That was not the way Seth was supposed to smell. He was supposed to smell like grass and trees and woods and fur. He was supposed to smell like a wolf. But now, he smelled of metal, rotting flesh and blood. _

_My brother who stood in front of me was no longer my brother. He was a vampire, who, by the look in his eyes, had me in his cross-hairs. I grabbed at my wound yet again, trying to cover up the scent of blood. I knew I'd fail. He was a vampire and he could smell blood a mile away. _

_As Seth stalked toward me, his body menacing, I began to plead for my life. _

"_Please... Seth... don't do this." _

_A maniacal chuckle escaped his frozen lips and I felt my heart drop. He was going to kill me, and he'd enjoy it. _

_As if my brain clicked at that moment, I tried to phase, hoping to feel the familiar warmth of animal blood, running through my veins, or hear the cracking of my human bones becoming those of a canines. _

_Nothing happened. _

_I closed my eyes, thinking of some of the most angry things I could muster, praying the adrenaline would push me over the edge and cause me to phase. _

_Yet again, nothing happened. _

_I felt a cold hand grasp me by the neck and pull me up so that my feet no longer touched the ground. I tried to call out to Seth but all that came out was a gasp of much-needed air. I was done. I was going to die. _

_Just as I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, I heard a low, angry growl. My eyes snapped open just in time to see a russet colored wolf, rip Seth from me, and roll with him around on the ground. I took a deep gulp of air, calling out to the wolf, wondering how he could have phased and why I hadn't smelled him coming. I felt weak, standing there, watching Seth take on the wolf who looked vaguely familiar. I winced as the canine, ripped Seth's head from his body and tore the rest of his ligaments away. The wolf stopped moving, taking in a few breaths with its head held down, as if it was mourning. _

_My body wouldn't stop shaking from the cold and fear. Who was this wolf and why had Seth been a vampire trying to kill me? As soon as I asked the question to myself, the wolf snapped its head upwards and looked to me. It slowly walked over to me, sitting down within inches of me and bending its massive head down. I extended a shaky hand and touched the tuffs of fur, feeling comfort in it. As the wolf looked up to me, I stared into its eyes, finally realizing how I knew him. _

"_Jake?" I whispered. As soon as his name left my lips, a splitting pain, rippled through my side, sending me to the ground. It all went in slow motion as my head fell against the dirt. I cried out, feeling the throbbing pain. Jake leaned over me, his body switching back and forth between man and beast. _

"_Leah?" he called, touching at my face. I gasped a needy breath out. "Leah! Leah wake up! Wake up!" _

* * *

"Leah wake up!" Seth shouted, shaking me by the shoulders. I popped my eyes open, and sat straight up in bed. "Are you okay?" My heart was pounding, sweat pooled on the corners of my forehead and my mouth was dry. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"What time is it?" I managed to get out.

"7 am. Are you okay?" Seth asked, concern brewing in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. "I'm fine... I'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter. It shed a little light on the elder's ulterior motives. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! **

**P.S. Totally random, who's going to see Breaking Dawn pt. 2?! I am! I told myself I'd boycott it but my friends are dragging me to go see it. I'm dreading it of course and they dont get why. I try to explain my Blackwater logic and they give me blank stares. *kanyeshrug***

**Please review as always!**

**XOXO**


	4. Welcome To The New Age, To The New Age

**Dont own Twilight or it's Characters SM does**

* * *

I refused to leave my bed. It wasn't just that I was mentally weak from not getting much sleep over the past 2 days, but life in general was tiring. It was like my sleep deprivation was causing me to consider what the hell I was doing, still living in my mother's house.

"Leah?" Mom knocked softly on my open bedroom door. She came in, a tray full of soup and crackers. "How are you feeling?"

_Shitty_. "I'm fine," I said.

Mom gave me a knowing look, before she placed the tray on my desk. "You aren't sleeping are you?"

"I'm not tired," I lied, the dark bags under my eyes probably giving me away.

"Lee... I warned you they wouldn't stop."

I clenched my jaw, and twisted the fabric from sheets. "You have to make them," I whispered, looking down. I sounded like a child, begging her mother for candy.

"Honey, I can't make them stop. You have to do that..." she gave me a pitiful smile and sat down on my bed. "Have you talked to Jacob?"

"No," I shook my head.

"He's probably having the same issue you are. Maybe if you two spent some time together-"

"Mom!" I shouted, blinking rapidly. "Jake and I are never going to be more than what we are now. I don't even think we can even say we're friends. He has an imprint, And you once told me you can't break that bond."

"He can if he wants to. Look sweetie, all I'm asking is for you to sit down and talk with him. I mean did you even ask him why he merged the packs together?"

I shrugged. "I just assumed it's because he's busy. I mean he spends so much time with the Cullens. He's busy with half and half."

"You know what they say when you assume something," Mom said, rising off of my bed and heading towards the door. "You make an ass out of you and me."

She winked at me and I smirked, never remembering hearing my mother curse. I sighed, wishing with all my might that A) Vampires never came to town and B) That I never phased. Who knows where I would be.

_Hi, I'm reporter Leah Clearwater on the scene of an accident_... no... I hate the news. _And first you must put the cinnamon in the flour and stir until they are perfectly blended_... nope. I can't cook whatsoever.

Wherever I would have been, I sure as hell would have been a lot happier than I was now. And hell, I might have even gotten married.

I chuckled at the thought of me in a white dress as I flung my sheets off of me and headed towards the bathroom.

"What are you laughing about?" Seth asked, coming up the stairs.

"Your chest hair," I quipped.

"But I don't have any-" He stopped himself before reaching up to his chest and glaring at me.

"Exactly," I winked, opening the bathroom door and going in. I turned on the shower water as hot as it could go before stripping and getting in.

The water was hot and most likely could have scolded a normal persons 98 degree skin. I however, was enjoying the heat. It felt like every bad dream and worry I carried over the past few days, went down the drain with the soap, shampoo and water. My mind drifted away as the water ran down my head. As I closed my eyes, flashes of images ran through my mind. Lavender rain, vampires, blood, the little girl, Seth killing me.

I snapped my eyes opened, the rest of the shampoo falling from the strands of my hair and into my wide open eyes. I hissed out in pain, rinsing it out quickly and shutting the water off.

I was going crazy. I literally lost it. My lack of sleep has made me into a basket case.

I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body, trying to get out of the bathroom quickly. I made sure to grab my dirty clothes and ran into my bedroom. I tossed the clothes in the hamper and sat on my bed.

"What is _wrong _with me?" I asked aloud, running a hand through my wet hair. I glanced up at the large dream catcher on my wall above my bed and glared at it uncomfortably. "And why wont you work!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, trying to think of anything that would make these dreams and images stop from invading my mind. It was taking a toll on me and I wasn't sure I could take it much longer. There was no way in hell I was having Jake's baby, but there was no way I was dealing with these dreams anymore.

* * *

What am I doing? Why am I here? What could I possibly benefit from knocking at this kid's door?

I reached up, my hand in a fist, ready to knock on Jake's door but I found my self frozen still.

"What am I doing?" I whispered aloud.

"Leah?" Jake asked, walking around the side of the house. Damn it! Why cant I sense him coming anymore? "Hey?"

"Hey," I droned out. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing here?"

"I was uh... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," I said, the words sounding awkward coming out of my mouth.

"Hang out? With you?" Jake asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah... um... I have nothing better to do and Seth is hanging out with Quil pen and Embryo so..."

"Uhh... sure..." Jake said, warily.

"I mean unless you're busy," I said quickly. "I mean if you were going to go see the spawn-"

"No!" he almost shouted. "No. I haven't seen Nessie in days. I just.. I can't get that dream out of my head, ya know?"

"Have you had anymore?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"I wish I could say no. I can't sleep anymore. I try but every time I close my eyes, they're there. Waiting for me. I've resorted to running at night."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said.

Jake shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and sighed. "So... what do you wanna do?"

"Umm..." I had no idea. I just came over her on a whim. I didn't actually have anything planned. Was I supposed to plan something? Is that how these arrangements went? I didn't have friends to hang out with so I had no idea how these type of things go. "How about a race?" Ahh, my old standby. Nothing does a wolf's heart good like a race.

Jake smiled a half-smile, looking at me. "Okay..."

"First one to the cliff wins?" I asked.

"You're on," he smiled. Before I could react he took off, barely brushing past me. As I looked out to where he had gone, a russet colored bushy tail stared back at me. I quickly peeled out of my shirt and shorts, tied them around my ankle, phased and took off.

_Cheater_, I thought.

_You didn't say when we'd start,_ Jake quipped.

I_ was about to say go. Some just have to cheat to be the best, don't they? _I thought sarcastically.

_Says the girl who's behind me_, Jake laughed.

I ran faster, my large gray paws digging into the dirt. I finally saw him and pushed harder until I was side by side with him. He looked over at me.

_You wanna say that again? _

I sped past him, smelling the water of First Beach. I stopped a few feet away from the edge of the cliff and waited for Jake to catch up. The woods were silent, as I glanced around, waiting to hear the pound of paws against ground.

_Where are you Jake Wakey_? I teased. I waited a few seconds before a loud growl came from my left side.

_Here I am!_ Jake shouted, pouncing on me. We rolled around in the dirt, before I used my hind legs to kick him off of me.

_I won!_ I thought loudly.

_By default_, Jake thought.

_What default?_ I scoffed.

_You... um... you're smaller than me and therefore automatically faster. _

_Well aren't we the scientist_, I joked. _Don't be a sore loser. Just admit that I won. _

_Never_

_Admit it! _

_Nope. You try weighing as much as me and still run fast. _

_Fine, don't admit it! I'll just tell everyone you got your ass kicked by a girl,_ I laughed.

I walked around in a semi-circle, before sitting down, my tail wagging back and forth. I looked out into the water.

_You ever wonder what would happen if we jumped off into the water in wolf form?_ Jake asked.

_Imminent death,_ I joked.

_I'm serious. I mean can we even swim? _

_I think so. I mean if dogs and wolves can swim, so can we. But I really would rather not test it._

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the clear blue sky.

_Can I ask you something Leah? _

_Sure. _

_Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hadn't phased? _

_Yeah,_ I nodded my large head. _All the time. I wonder if I would still be here in La Push or Washington for that fact or if Sam and I still would have been together. Because if there was no wolf gene, then there would be no imprinting. _

_Is that what you want? _He asked

_Sam? Marriage? No, I don't want Sam and marriage seems odd to me. I mean can you see me getting married in a white dress? _I began to laugh just as I did earlier this morning.

_Actually, I can, _Jake thought.

_What? _

_I can see you getting married. I mean the white dress, the bouquet, the whole nine yards. And, don't take this the wrong way, but even though you might be one of the most bad ass chicks I know, you're very beautiful. Especially after you phase back. You kinda have this glow. I mean, the rest of us have it too but I mean yours is just... radiant. _

I felt Jake recoil, as if he wished he hadn't said that much.

_Thanks Jake. _

Silence spread between us before Jake spoke.

_We should probably head back. _

We ran back to Jake's house, taking the short way, and I went behind a bush in his back yard and phased, before slipping my shirt and shorts back on.

My eyes grew heavy and I knew what would happen if I went home. I'd sleep, have a nightmare, and end up staying up for days at a time, only surviving off of caffeine. If neither of us were sleeping, we had to figure something out. I couldn't function like this anymore. I walked from behind the bush and opened my mouth to speak but found the words caught in my throat at the sight of a shirtless Jacob, his pecks twitching slightly as he pulled, a t-shirt over his head. Well this is weird. I've seen all the guys naked before, as they've seen me, so why am I reacting this way. My face and neck felt hot, my mouth felt dry, and my palms were moist. I locked eyes with Jake, praying he didn't notice my change in demeanor.

"Leah, what are you-" he stopped, singling in on me. His eyes almost seemed like they'd switched from innocent, kid Jake to a more dominant, intense, glare. I felt frozen, unable to speak or move away from his stare. I barely breathed as my heart beat faster. My entire body tingled as if fresh blood had just rushed into an non-circulated area. What was this, and why was I so hypnotized by the synchronization of our heartbeats? Almost as soon as the glare appeared in Jake's eyes, it was gone. He shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um... I have to go," he said pointing to his house.

"Yeah," I said in an unusually small voice.

"Uh, See ya."

"See ya," I waved, watching him, go into his house and shut the door behind him.

* * *

I sat on my couch, trying to figure out what had just happened between Jake and I. The more I thought. The more I grew tired. As my eyes began to shut, I drifted into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

_I looked around at the snow-covered field where we fought the newborns the summer before. Wasn't I just here a few months ago, fighting to protect Jake's imprint? I looked around as the packs stood side by side with vampires as the huge dark cloud ahead of us moved faster and faster. It wasn't a cloud, no, it was the Volturi, back for more. Didn't they learn their lesson? Hadn't we already proved that Loch Ness Monster was human enough? Why comeback. _

"_Carlisle, my friend," the pale one with the weird smile and long black hair said. "There have been some interesting accusations against you and your family." _

_Okay, what type of Deja Vu was this? Carlisle stepped ahead, his face serious. "Aro, I know the rule against Immortal children and Renesmee isn't one of them. She grows. And we have witnesses _

"_Is that so?" Aro said, an evil smirk on her face. "So am I to believe that this army you've accumulated is only here to stick up for you and not to fight? _

"_We mean you no harm," Carlisle said. _

_Speak for yourself, I thought. _

"_May I see for myself?" Aro asked. _

_Bella looked over at Renesmee who was firmly placed between her and Edward. They moved ahead, closer to Aro, Jacob following them. _

"_They keep the company of werewolves," the blonde one said, cringing in disgust. I felt a growl form in my throat._

"_Easy Leah," Sam thought. I really wanted to tell him to fuck off but decided against it._

"_These are not children of the moon," Edward explained. "They're shape-shifters. _

_Wait, what! Mind-rapist, you knew this all along and didn't tell us? And here we were claiming were-brotherhood..._

_Aro extending his hand towards Renesmee and the freaky mini Bella touched Aro, showing him whatever 'pretty picture' she wanted. __He jumped, releasing Renesmee's hand and giving a loud ungodly shriek._

_What in the actual fuck was that? Was that a laugh? A scream? A cry for help? The side effects of LSD?_

"_Remarkable," he said, looking between the weird family. Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee, backed up, coming back in line with us. _

"_So you see," Carlisle said, "Renesmee is no immortal child. We did nothing wrong." _

_I was honestly rooting for Carlisle. He was the only Cullen I could tolerate since he helped Seth. Not to mention, he didn't irritate the hell out of me as much as the others. _

"_How do we not know that was not an illusion?" The old unemotional vampire said. _

"_I see Edward and his blushing bride but where is Alice?" Aro asked, clasping his hands together and ignoring his brother. "Perhaps she could shed a little more light on these events." _

"_I'm here!" The short pixie girl appeared from the side of the field along with her drug pushing hubby. They took their sweet time, making it to Aro before standing in front of him. "I've seen her grow." _

"_Have you now?" A wicked smirk on Aro's face. _

_Alice revealed her hand and put it in Aro's. He took it, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. We all stared ahead at the vampire dressed in a shower robe before he opened his eyes. Alice snatched her hand away and took a step back. She shook her head quickly, an amazed look on her face. _

"_You don't care if it's true or not. You're going to destroy us anyways?" she said. _

_Aro didn't respond, but instead quickly blinked to his left. In a flash, 2 of the other cloaked men, grabbed Jasper, restraining him. He growled, trying to get to his wife. Alice lunged at Aro, only to be knocked down and grabbed by other cloaked men. _

"_Jacob, go," Bella said, looking at Jake with Renesmee on his back. "Go!" _

_Jake nodded and began to run off into the woods. _

"_Take her," Aro mumbled. _

"_Let her go!" Carlisle screamed, running towards Aro. _

"_Carlisle!" Esmé shouted, reaching out to her husband. _

_It was like everything moved in slow motion as Carlisle ran to Aro, jumping in the air at the same time. Aro's lip twitched before he leapt into the air also. As both vampires collided, a snap was heard, and I felt my stomach drop. The tension was thick in the air as my heart pounded in my ear drums. Aro and Carlisle hit the ground, Aro landing on his feet and Carlisle, landing face down in the snow. A wicked grin spread across Aro's face as he looked up, at the Cullens, Carlisle's lifeless head, hanging from his hands. _

"_No!" Esmé cried out. _

_That was when all hell broke loose. _

_I don't know who was the first to charge, but I knew that I was probably the first wolf to begin running. Seth was probably the second. My paws dug into the snow as I ran ahead, ready to kick some serious vampire ass. _

_As the two groups of supernatural creatures collided, I ran into one of the cloaked vampires, ripping his head off. Who said it took more than one wolf to take down a vampire? _

_I moved onto the next, concentrating solely on killing as many of these cloaked leeches as possibly. I felt a bit of a tingle and turned to the short blonde vampire with ruby-red eyes, glaring at me. _

_Yeah, bitch, your little power doesn't work now, does it! _

_She looked frightened. I knew she couldn't fight, I knew she couldn't fight and she knew we knew she couldn't fight. _

_I glanced at Bella, thankful for her for the first time in my life, ever. _

_For a split second, I felt Bella's shield weaken and I noticed her put all her energy on Edward. _

_That's when I felt it. The tear. I'd heard stories about the tear a wolf feels when one of their pack members die. I felt it. Like someone had literally taken my heart out and tore a piece of it off. But it was worse. Because as I looked over to which of my pack brothers was being taken out of this world, I saw Seth, on the ground, crying out in pain. _

"_Leah!" he called to me. _

"_Seth!" I screamed, running over to him. A vampire jumped on Seth's back, snapping his neck in one move. _

_I felt my entire body break down, my literal will to live stop. My body felt slower as I stared at my brother's limp body, in the snow. _

"_Leah! Watch out!" A voice shouted out. _

_I turned around slowly as a vampire tried to get me from behind. And I was gonna let him take me out. What was the point? __Jake jumped onto the vampire, ripping it's head off._

"_Jake? What are you doing here? Where's Renesmee?" I asked. _

_Before he could answer, the ground shook and a massive cracked formed in the middle of the field. Molten lava could be heard bubbling in the bottom of it. _

"_Leah, you have to get up," he ordered. _

_I looked down at Seth and cried out. "I cant. Look at him Jake. Seth." _

"_I know," he said. "But you have to get up." _

_I slowly stood up on my 4 legs and tried to find the stamina to go on. "Where's Renesmee?" I asked again. _

"_She's safe," he said. "Now let's go." _

_We began running in opposite directions, taking out whoever we could find. I spotted the vampire who had taken out Seth, a growl forming in my throat. _

_Jake read my thoughts on what I planned to do. "Leah, no!" _

_I ignored him and charged the vampire, just as he was about to kill Esmé, tackling him, taking him into the lava filled hole in the ground with me. My life flashed before my eyes as I fell down slowly. What had I done with my life? Nothing? I hadn't gone to college, I never got married, I had no _real _friends, I've never even left the town I grew up in. And I never had children. That last one stung a bit more than I expected. Did having kids mean that much to me? I never got the chance to answer my question as I hit the lava, feeling the last tear in my heart. The tear of when you, yourself die. _

* * *

I popped up on the couch, my forehead sweating, and my body shaking violently. That was too real. All too real. I felt my throat tighten, and tears sting my eyes. I ran upstairs, pounding on Seth's door.

He opened it, quickly, a video game controller in his hand.

"Lee, what is it-" I cut him off by pulling him into a deep hug.

"I love you Seth," I whispered. Seth tensed at my confession and close proximity.

"Umm... I love you too Leah," He pulled away.

"Dude," Quil said from Seth's floor. "What's up with your sister?"

I wiped my eyes, smiling at them before running down the stairs and out of the house. Sure, I was being irrational, and I might regret this tomorrow but that dream got me thinking. If I died today, what would they say I did with my life besides fight vampires?

I finally made it to my destination, knocking on the door heavily.

"Leah?" Billy said, opening it slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll do it." I blurted out.

"What?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll have the baby."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a cliffy. So these dreams got Leah thinking a bit irrationally right? Next chapter she gets more sense but not in the extreme way she was in the beginning of the story. **

***WARNING BREAKING DAWN PT.2 SPOILER AHEAD***

**Yes, for those of you who saw Breaking Dawn Pt. 2, that dream was from the movie. I literally screamed and threw random shit at the screen and that was just when they killed Carlisle and Seth. When Leah died, that's when my entire life shattered. like no lie, tears. I was crying. My friends were laughing and kept telling me it wasnt that serious but I asked them, how would you feel if the writers changed stuff around so that your favorite character gets killed in a vision that Alice isnt even supposed to be having because wolves are around her? Let's just say, I walked out of the theatre alone that night. Intense. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows as always! I love you guys!**

**XOXO**


	5. I Raise My Flag, Don My Clothes

**Dont own Twilight... SM does but doesnt know what to do with the most awesome character ever... Leah Clearwater ladies and gents!**

* * *

I felt like I couldn't move. As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I immediately regretted them. But what could I do now? Billy was clapping his hands like a mad man, grinning at me as if he had just won The Price is Right.

"This is great!" he exclaimed. "Have you told your mother?"

I shook my head slowly.

He smiled widely, reminding me of Jake. "This is fantastic Leah. We'll get started as soon as possible. First we'll get you to stop phasing and then you and Jacob can mate and-"

I stood up, shoving my hands in my shorts pockets. "Wait... no..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I... I know I might completely regret this in a few days or a few months but, if we're doing this, we do it my way."

"Leah... you have to stop phasing so... certain _things_ can regulate."

I cringed, thinking of what Billy was referring to. I shook my head and opened my mouth to talk but was cut off as Jake walked into the living room, a sandwich in his mouth.

"Leah?" he said, mouth full. "What are you doing here?"

"We have some good news son," Billy said, looking up at Jake. He stared down at him, before cutting his eyes to me. Jake ripped the sandwich out of his mouth and shook his head. "Leah, here has agreed to be the carrier for the offspring."

"What!" Jake shouted.

"Surprise," I said in a small voice. This wasn't the way I wanted Jake to find out. I knew it wouldn't be rainbows and unicorns either but I thought maybe we could ease him into it.

Anger seemed to emit from Jake's body as he shook.

"Leah, can I talk to you for a second outside please?" Jake said through clenched teeth. He led the way out to the back yard and I followed behind him, my figurative tail tucked between my legs. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"We agreed that this wasn't going to happen. That you and I would never... you know," he said, frowning. I crossed my arms, and cocked my head to the side.

"I know that!" I defended. "But I just... I had this dream and I felt my entire life just flash before my eyes and I hadn't done anything monumental then save both your precious love's lives."

"Then get a tattoo Leah. Travel. Go to college, whatever! Don't agree to have my baby to appease the council."

"I'm not trying to appease them. I'm trying to do what's right for our people and the people of Forks."

"When have you ever given a rat's ass about the people of Forks?" Jake said, crossing his arms.

That pissed me off. I squinted at him, placing my hands on my hips. "Every fucking time I phase, that's when. Every time I rip a vampire apart so they don't kill anyone! You think I wanted this? Do you think I want to be put in this situation? That I want to put you in this situation. We don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," Jake growled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, his voice calm. "Look, I have an imprint and we don't like each other. I mean, I get that we're... sorta friends. I just... I don't want to ruin that by having my dad's selfish intentions come between whatever civility we have."

I sighed also. "I get that me agreeing to this is stupid but try to think of it how I do. When I die, what's it going to say on my tombstone? Bitter harpy who died with a heart as black as night or selfless woman who donated her body for the good of her people?"

Jake stared at me for a few seconds, shocked. "Okay, where is Leah Clearwater and what have you done with her? Because did you hear what you just said? You do know you can get a blank tombstone right? You _want_ to have a kid?"

I shrugged, truly unsure of the answer. "What if this is my only chance? To experience motherhood. No matter how short-lived it may be. I know when I first phased, I didn't make a bug deal about me being infertile but no matter what, I'm still a woman."

"You hate kids Leah," Jake pointed out.

"I know but no one wants to be told that even if one day you change your mind, you can never have them. No matter what. There's no open window. It's completely shut."

Jake groaned loudly, rolling his eyes as he did and pacing back and forth. "I don't think I could detach myself from something I helped create. Aren't you afraid you'll care about it? Or what if it looks like one of us? Can you honestly say you'll be okay, walking around seeing a child that looks like the both of us?"

"Just think of it as a donation," I said, ignoring his question. Of course I'd thought of it. Which was the reason, after the baby was born, I was leaving La Push, for good and moving on with my life. "Like you said before. It's a petri dish baby, just inside of me. Besides, the dreams will stop. So maybe we'll get some sleep."

"All this for sleep?" Jake joked.

"I can't live with these dreams anymore Jake," I said, shaking my head. "Seeing either Seth, or my mother, or anyone else I care about die, it's taking a toll on me."

"I get it," he said. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I hate that I'm about to say this but can you give me a little time to think about it."

A smile crept up on my face.

"I'm not saying yes. But I'm not saying no either... I just need a bit. My head is clouded right now."

"Is that why you handed the pack back over to Sam?" I asked.

"Partially. I just couldn't function as Alpha with complete and utter lack of sleep and the looming threat of our future in my hands."

I sighed, glancing down at the ground. "So what now?"

* * *

Mom, Old Quil, and Billy sat in front of Jake and I as we spoke slowly. As soon as the words left my mouth that I'd agreed to have the child, their faces lit up, and claps could be heard.

"Leah agreed. I didn't," Jake said, his voice serious.

Their faces fell, Billy's most notably.

"But... I thought you said-"

"I said I'd think about it," Jake noted. "I have a lot of things to consider. Like my imprint. I know none of you like the idea of Nessie being linked to me but she is. You can't change that."

"But-"Billy started.

"We agree," Mom said, a warm smile on her face. "We agree to your terms. Jacob, we'll give you time to think."

"Sue," Billy groaned.

"This is the only choice we have," she said through clenched teeth.

"Good..." Jake said rising. "Not a word of this to any of the Cullens. Especially not Bella and Nessie, which means no Billy, okay Sue."

"I promise," she said, raising her right hand up as if she was a club scout.

Jake nodded his head and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Billy said. "How are we supposed to prepare if we don't know if this is happening?"

"No offense Billy," I said. "But having five people involved in a two person activity doesn't sound too rad. Jake and I have decided that if and when he agrees, we'll handle the... logistics."

"Well where does that leave us?" Old Quill asked, looking back and forth.

"Where you belong. On the outside of this entire mating process," Jake said over his shoulder before leaving the house, confidence oozing from him. I'd never seen him like that before. Mature, in charge. It was weird. And yet oh so tantalizing. Wait, what? Did I just think that?

I shook myself out of my thoughts and stood up as well, taking steps to exit.

"Thank you Leah," Old Quil said, bowing his head to me, a soft smile on his thin lips.

"Don't thank me yet," I sighed.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, I slept. I slept a long, much-needed sleep uninterrupted by any sort of nightmare. A sleep that deserved a trophy for how good it was. And this time when I woke up, I felt light, replenished, like a new woman. Unfortunately with my new woman status came new thoughts and new realizations.

"Oh my god," I said, covering my mouth, thinking back on the events from yesterday. I had agreed to have Jake's baby if he was okay with it. And we'd told the council.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, yes but this had been sitting in my documents for about a week and I realized, everything else I planned to put in this chap. would go in the next chap. I tried really hard not to disappoint the readers who wanted Jake to agree to the baby and not to disappoint the readers who didnt want him to agree quite yet. I decided just to leave him in limbo for a while. He'll make up his mind by ch. 7! **

**I just have to thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites! I'm astonished! Literally! And to think this all came from having a convo with my Jacob Black hating best friend!**

**Please review**

**XOXO**


	6. We're Painted Red, To Fit Right In

**Dont own Twilight or its characters**

* * *

What do you do when you could possibly be having your friend's baby? I wasn't allowed to phase 'just in case' Jake decided he wanted this and right about now, a good run through the woods felt like it could do me some good.

My entire body felt different even though it had only been a week since I stopped phasing. My sense of smell was off, no longer canine like but as if I was a person with a really good nose. For the first time in nearly 2 years, I was cold last night, falling asleep. I actually had to reach for a blanket. Even my hearing was getting foggy.

If this was what life would be like without phasing, I didn't want it. Sure, I hated that this damn wolf gene ripped everything I held dear away from me, but it had it's perks i.e. high body temperature and wicked sense of smell.

I watched as Seth, Quil, and Embry played their video game in the living room, completely enraptured.

"What game is this?" I asked, leaning against the couch.

"Black Ops," Seth answered, never looking up.

I nodded my head, so bored that I was actually interested in whatever these three dweebs were doing.

"So..." I started. "How do you play this game?"

"No offense Lee," Seth said with a small smile. "But we're kinda in the middle of a game. Can you like ask us stuff after?"

I huffed, crossing my arms and stood up. "Fine." The door bell rang just in time and I jogged to answer it. "I'm getting the door anyways."

I smiled as I opened it but as soon as I saw the visitor, my smile faded.

Bella fucking Swan. Sorry, married woman now.

Bella fucking Cullen.

"I could have sworn you guys aren't allowed over the line," I said, a bored look on my face.

"My father is dating your mother and _your_ alpha is imprinted to _my_ daughter. It's sort of null and void."

I internally groaned, wishing she would either tell me why she came all the way here to piss me off, or go home. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"I actually wanted to speak with you," she said, her already thin lips getting thinner.

"Me?" I asked. "Why?"

"It's about Jacob... please it's important."

I sighed, taking a step outside. There was no way in hell this annoying brat was stepping foot into my house and the sooner I answered her questions, the sooner she could leave and head back to her house of leeches.

I crossed my arms, cocking my head to the side. "Okay, what is it?"

"You're close with Jake, right?"

"I'm his beta," I said, as if she should already know.

"Right... well do you know why he hasn't been to see me- I mean Nessie lately. After she was born, he wouldn't leave her side but now, he hasn't been by in days."

"Maybe he realized what a total kill joy you vamps are," I mumbled, knowing she could hear me.

Bella cleared her throat and tossed her obnoxiously long hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Can you just give him a message for me. He wont answer my calls."

"The hell do I look like."

"Leah... please. I know we aren't the closest but I understood that when I was human. I was basically taking away one of your pack brothers and seeing me with two men who loved me must have hurt when the one man you loved didn't love you back."

I placed my hand up to stop her and closed my eyes, making sure what I heard come out of her mouth was correct.

"I'm sorry... _what_? You think that I didn't like you because I was jealous of you?"

"Well it seems likely. Actually it seemed like you had a thing for Jake. Especially after you blew up at me when I was pregnant."

I clenched my fist and tried to calm my shaking. I couldn't phase. If I phased then I would have to start this entire cycle over again and that was tiring.

"Let me explain one thing to you, _Bella_. I have _never_, and will never be jealous of you. One, you're weak and whiney. I mean sure, you had a vampire baby when you were human but that was from you're own stupidity. No one told you to fuck your vampire husband, but you did anyways, knowing the risks. Two, you might quite possibly be the most annoying person I have ever met in my life and I hang out with a bunch of pre-pubescent wolves. And three, I can't even fathom the idea of me wanting Jake. He's a friend, yes, and he understood what I was going through at the time but nothing else."

I watched as Bella's eyes blinked rapidly and I tried to overcome the urge to punch her.

"And if you ever, and I mean ever, come back to my house and say one fucking word to me, I will shred the shit out of you and enjoy it. And as your hubby and his loyal followers he calls a family kill me for murdering you, I'll smile because I already removed the one constant shit stain this town has had since you moved here. Go fuck yourself Bella."

I gave her one last menacing growl before turning around on my heels and heading back into the house, slamming the door behind me.

Quil, Seth, and Embry turned around staring at me.

"Holy shit your sister is badass," Quil mumbled to Seth.

"Lee," Seth said, standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said a little too sharply. "Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"Umm no reason."

I gave him a maniacal grin before running upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I paced back and forth, my fist still tight by my sides. The longer I thought about the conversation Bella and I just had, the more upset I got.

I needed to relax. I needed to unwind. I needed...

"Sex," I partially moaned, shocking myself. What flew out of my mouth wasn't what I meant to say and if freaked me out a bit.

Sex was never a priority of mine, even when Sam and I were dating. One, he was terrible at it, but besides that, I never really understood the fascination over it. Sex always seemed overrated to me. I never understood the sexualization of women in culture or things like porn, and dirty magazines.

All that work for a good moan and then what?

So the fact that the word sex just fell from my lips as if it had been there before, shocked me.

I touched my forehead, making sure I wasn't losing it. Was I in heat? Could that be a side affect of me not phasing or did my body already know that possibly there was a baby about to be put in me. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. At all.

I reached for my pillow off of my bed and squeezed it, holding it under my chin.

Wherever the hell Jake was, he better have made up his mind because if I went through all this for nothing, somebody's important body parts were being ripped off and they weren't going to be mine.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short sorta kinda filler chapter. Bella stopping by contributes to the story but I had no idea what to put in between last chapter and Jacob's decision. **

**Chapter review: So.. Leah's in heat... there's a point to that too (you probably get what I'm saying ;)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews this story has gotten! I love all of you!**

**Please review as always!**

**XOXO**


	7. All Systems Go

**Dont own Twilight or it's Characters**

* * *

Boredom nagged at me the entire day. Mom was out on some lunch date with Charlie and Seth was out on patrol. It was days like this that I wished I had a dog. Then I realized, I _was _a dog, therefore me owning one, would be a bit demeaning to the pet and to canines everywhere.

I lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels and not even paying much attention to them. I wish I could go out. But I had no friends. I had no one but the pack and when I wasn't phasing with them, I was by myself.

I finally groaned and tossed the remote against the couch and stood up. If I stayed cooped up in this house any longer, I was going to lose it.

I strapped on my sneakers and headed out the door, hoping for a nice, peaceful walk in the woods. The irony of that statement, is entirely upsetting to me. Peaceful walk. In the woods. Of La Push? Ha! Laughable.

I kicked sticks around in the dirt, pausing occasionally to look up at the bright sky. The deeper I got into the woods, the brighter the sun shined. The sun light beamed down on my face, heating it up. I stopped, and smiled up towards the sun, closing my eyes as I did. The feeling of the sun's rays, kissing you was unlike any other. It was like heaven itself, opening up and sprinkling fairy dust on you.

See what not phasing does to me? I turn into some rainbows and butterflies airhead.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped around, clutching my chest as I did. Damn lack of scent.

Alice Cullen stared at me, and crossed her arms, giving me an unsure look. Her skin sparkled in the area she stood in.

"I... umm... you scared me," I said, trying to catch your breath.

"_I_ scared you?" she scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a shape shifting wolf, nothing scares you."

Right, I totally forgot that I was a supernatural creature that, by all laws of science, shouldn't exist. Thanks for clearing that up for me.

"Yeah well you just caught me off guard."

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Me?" I asked, offended. "What are you doing here?"

"This is apart of my backyard so..."

I looked around and squinted, barely seeing the Cullen compound- I mean house, in the forest covered by trees. I had no idea I had ventured out that far into the woods. And I hadn't even noticed the vampire scent of dead flesh.

I mean come on, it's only been a few weeks since I stopped phasing. Were all of my heightened senses gone?

"I... guess I didn't know I made it this far into the woods," I tried to cover up.

"Really?" Alice asked with a raised brow. "Leah, are you okay?"

"Peachy!" I replied, with a smile.

"Are you sure because-" She froze, her eyes glazed over. Alice's mouth hung open as her pupils dilated I started to freak out, just a bit, unsure if she had had a vampire heart attack or suffered from some other vampire disease.

"Alice?" I called out in a small voice. I slowly took a step closer, waving my hand close to her face. "Yo! Alice... earth to vampire chick!"

Alice snapped out of her daze, her eyes as large as saucers and stared at me.

"Impossible," she said in a barely audible voice.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"I cant see you," she mumbled to herself, looking down at the ground.

"Umm... okay.. I cant see you either," I responded imitating her actions.

"No," she snapped, making eye contact again. "I shouldn't be able to see you?"

I glared at her, realizing that living in that house with Bella the bitch had finally gotten to Alice. She had snapped.

"Why can I see you?"

"Because I'm here?" I offered. "Look, if this is some Sixth Sense bullshit, I'm not okay with that. The fact that Bruce Willis was dead the entire time, pissed me off."

"No..." she closed her eyes before taking an unnecessary breath. "I cant see shape shifters in my visions." I nodded my head, almost forgetting that Alice was the fortune telling vamp of the bunch. "I can only see my kind and humans."

"Umm okay? What does this have to do with me."

"I just saw you in my vision with a..."

"With a what?" I asked, taking a step forward. _Please say a million dollars, please say a million dollars! _

"A baby."

I froze, my throat going dry.

"Well not really a baby but... a baby bump. You were pregnant. Heavily. But... you cant conceive. Can you?"

"Nope," I replied immediately. "I'm as barren as the Sahara." _Really Leah? The Sahara? _"I should head back to the border."

"Yeah," she muttered.

I turned to walk past her but she called out my name, stopping me in my tracks.

"Leah!"

"Yeah?" I faced her.

Alice stared at me for a few long, agonizing seconds before shaking her head. "Never mind"

* * *

I ran a hand through my now growing hair, biting down on my lip viciously as I emerged from the woods and into my back yard.

Did she know? Alice had seen it. She had seen me pregnant but did she know by who? And if she saw it, that means I stopped phasing all together and humanized.

Questions swam in my head as I made it up to my porch, walking up the steps. I stopped walking when I saw Jake, sitting down, his head in his hands.

I approached him with caution, unsure of what he was doing here and what type of mind set he was in. I could deal with bad ass Jake. It was love bitten, crazy Jake that freaked me out.

"I'm not going to bite, you know," he said, looking up at me.

"You sure?" I joked, smiling softly.

"Positive," he said rising. He dusted off his jeans before shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

"What's up?" I asked.

He shook his head quickly before breathing out. "Do you know how long I was in love with Bella?"

I shrugged, really not wanting to get on the topic of Bella fucking Swan.

"Since I was 7. That's how long I was in love with her." He chuckled. "I remember following her around, giving her candy and sharing my favorite toys with her. And then she moved. And for those few years, it was like I could breath without the constant feeling of being trapped by my feelings for her. And then she comes back and I feel suffocated again. Like if I don't have her, I might die. And then she falls in love with Cullen and I phase and it all just goes up in smokes and I can feel myself like coming unhinged, you know? Like I wasn't that kid I used to be. I could see it happening."

I nodded my head, understanding.

"And then Nessie happens," he says with a soft smile. "This baby who, I planned on killing just opens my eyes to something I hated. I used to make fun of Quil and Paul because of how they did everything their imprint asked but I guess I understood. But no matter how much I love Nessie, it was like I wasn't allowed to make my own decisions without her consultation or Bella's. It was like that cycle starting all over again. I love her so much, but it's sort of suffocating me."

Jake took a step closer to me, shrugging. "I'm saying this because, I'm about to make a life altering decision that neither she nor her mother know about. And it has nothing to do with my imprint. It has to do with my responsibilities."

I listened as he spoke, wondering if he was saying what I thought he was saying.

Jake reached a hand up and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I stood stiff, my eyes wide, unsure of what he was doing.

He had never touched me before unless it was a hand to help me up or a push to knock me down.

I watched where his eyes were stuck on and froze. I refused to move as he bent down, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

My eyes stayed open, not knowing what the hell was going on.

Jake pulled away and took a step back, looking down at the ground.

"Wh-" I couldn't form words. My face was burning. Like it was on fire and I was pretty sure my eyes couldn't get any bigger.

The look of panic that washed over Jake's face would have been comical, had I not been shocked.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Why did I do that!? I'm so sorry Leah... I just... in my head on the run over here, it seemed like a good idea but now that I did it... I mean I knew there was a chance that you'd kick my ass but I just thought 'what the hell! She's having your baby soon' but I didn't even think-"

"Wait," I stopped him, raising my hands up. "You're agreeing to do _this_?"

Jake nodded his head. "That's sort of the reason why I kissed you. That, and I wanted to know how it felt," he admitted, immediately regretting it. "What the hell! It's like word vomit! Next I'm going to be telling you how many times I've dreamt about your boobs... shit!"

"Jacob!" I called, getting my bearings. "Relax. Just... breathe."

He did as I said and took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm really sorry-"

"It's fine," I said. "You're nervous. Hell, I'm nervous. We don't know what we're doing. We're just two kids about to have a baby for out tribe. It's all ironic and nerve busting."

Jake nodded, agreeing.

"Are you sure you've thought this through," I asked in a serious tone.

"I have," he said. "I cant let us die out while I'm happy and dandy with the Cullens."

"Yeah," I stared. "besides, we'll just have the baby, and hand it over to Billy like they want so you can go back to your Cullens."

Jacob cringed. "We're talking about _it _like it's a package or something."

"It seems cold for us to do that now but, the less attached we are to this baby, the better for us."

"I guess you're right," Jake replied in a soft voice. "I should probably go tell my dad."

"I should probably tell my mom."

"Who's going to tell Sam?" Jake said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Who's going to tell the Cullens?" I shrugged.

He groaned, bending his head down. "I better go."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Jake walked down the steps, curving around to the front.

"Hey Jake," I called.

"Yeah," he turned around.

"Make sure you switch to boxers, gotta let those swimmers breathe," I laughed.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled back, waving me off and continuing to the front of my house.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So... I hope you guys liked this chapter. Warning, I was like half asleep writing this so if you see any mistakes, it's all me and sorry!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has gotten! I truly appreciate it and I hope you guys are loving this story as much as I am loving writing it!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	8. Straight From Inside

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight or it's characters. **

* * *

I jogged down the stairs, my hair in a messy ponytail and my face unwashed. Did I care? Not really. The way I looked didn't matter to me at the moment. All I cared about was the fact that mother nature was no longer being the vindictive bitch she was and trying to persuade my uterus to rip permanently from my body at every chance she got.

I paused in my spot at the edge of the stairs, looking around my living room, full of pack members. Quil, Embry, and Seth sat on the couch, playing some noisy video game while Sam and Jared leaned against the wall, looking like they shared a stick up their asses. The younger pups sat on the floor, waiting for their turn at the video game while Paul rested in the recliner, a hand shoved deep into a bag of chips.

They all stared at me, as if time had stopped all together.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly. I glanced at each of them, trying to read their faces. Sam looked as if he was about to have an aneurysm at any moment.

"Billy told us," Jared mumbled looking at the ground, his awkward exterior glowing off of him like an aura. "That you're pregnant, I mean."

I sighed, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge for cheese. Anything with cheese.. "I'm not pregnant guys."

"Not yet anyway," Paul smirked.

"So you're going through with this?" Sam asked, his voice coarse with obvious anger.

"Yeah," I shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was. I reached for a block of cheese in the crisper, peeling away the wrapper and biting into it.

"You're so nonchalant about it," he complained.

"Is there another emotion you'd like me to convey Uley?" I spat back. I was in no mood for his bullshit today. He was messing with my cheese time.

"I just... I never thought you'd do something like this."

"Please take offense when I say this but, It's none of your god damn business."

"You're in my pack!"

I cut him off, raising my hand as I did. "_Actually_ I'm in Jake's pack. Not yours."

"Jacob shouldn't even have a pack," he mumbled. "He imprinted on one of _them_! Not to mention he's a kid! He knows nothing about leadership!"

"Jake is more of a man than you'll ever be," I growled back at him, feeling the heat in my face rise.

Sam scoffed, crossing his meaty arms against his chest. "Of course you'd say that."

I froze, glaring at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're having his baby so of course you're going to stick up for him."

I glared at Sam, taking a step closer to him. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you're the default alpha. Because you aren't the one who gets to impregnate the Alpha female. If Jake wanted to, he could have snatched that little title you hold so dear. And then what would you have? A fiancée who you wont marry because you're still hung up on a girl who couldn't give two fucks about you? You'd be nothing and you'd have nothing. No respect. And no little puppies to follow behind you." I grabbed my block of cheese from the countertop and turned to head back upstairs.

"And what would you have?" Sam called after me.

"Dude, just drop it," Paul called, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Sam shouted to Paul. "Come on Leah, what would you be if Jake was Alpha? Oh yeah, you'd be exactly where you are now. Bitter, angry and alone."

"Enough!" Seth shouted, standing up angrily. "It doesn't matter what life would have been like if Jake had taken over being Alpha because he didn't." Seth stared at me, a small smile on his face. "If Leah wants to have this baby, then she'll do it. And it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. Instead of ganging up on her we should be thanking Leah. She's doing this for us."

I gave Seth a soft smile, before glaring at Sam once more and making my way up the stairs with my cheese in hand.

* * *

I locked myself in my room until all I heard was silence downstairs. I wasn't in the mood to answer questions from the pack. As I made my way down the stairs, I paused, seeing the door to my dad's study slightly ajar. The door had been closed for the past year and a half, none of us daring to go into the room that held so many memories of a father and husband lost too soon. I slowly peeked my head into the room, watching as my mother sat in Dad's seat, her shoulders hunched over as she breathed out in frustration.

"I know this is the only option," she said aloud. "But maybe this is too much for them. Both of them. Jacob has an imprint and no matter how controversial it is, we can't disrespect that bond. And Leah... I've never seen anyone want to get away from her family so fast. Even though they both agreed to this, I don't want them resenting us for this. I don't want her resenting _me_." Mom placed her head in her hands, her voice breaking as she began to speak.

"Harry, I miss you. I know I have Charlie here, and you were right, he's a great man and person but, sometimes I really miss you."

I backed away, feeling tears sting my eyes. I slowly shut the door and walked down the hallway, making my way into the coat closet. I used to hide in there whenever I needed a moment alone or I just wanted to cry to myself without feeling shame for having emotions. The last time I locked myself in here was when I phased for the first time. My life had been turned upside down and there wasn't much I could do about it. So I shut it off. All my emotions. Everything that could and would cause me to feel pain, or sadness. The only emotion I allowed myself to have was anger.

I tucked my knees under my chin and cradled myself, feeling my back press against the cold wall. My body shook as the tears fell down my cheeks.

It wasn't fair. None of this was. I kept thinking it over and over again. This life I was living. This place that I had been thrown into and then willingly accepted, it wasn't fair. And yet again, I was helpless. There was nothing I could do.

Dad wasn't here to tell me everything was alright. He wasn't here to kiss my head and make me laugh until my tears dried away.

I felt completely and utterly alone. All I could do was countdown. Until all this pain would be over with. Soon I'd give the council their baby, and be out of La Push for good.

I tried to steady my breathing but failed as the tears continued to fall.

There was a soft knock at the closet door. "Leah?"

I froze, quickly wiping my face before the person opened the door.

The bright light of the hallway stung my eyes and I squinted up at the tall, muscular figure. Jake bent down in front of me, an alarmed look on his face.

"Leah? What happened?" His hand reached out to me but I moved away. No one was supposed to see me like this. Especially not Jake.

I crawled on my hands and knees out of the closet and stood up, continuing to clean my face of tears.

"I'm fine," I said defensively.

"No you aren't," Jake challenged. "What happened?"

"Shh," I hissed. "Keep your voice down. You think I want my mom to hear you? I'm fine, okay. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Sue called," he answered, not swaying off the subject of me in the closet crying my eyes out as I'd hoped. "Now what is going on?"

I faced him, gritting my teeth and ready to tell him to fuck off but in that moment, I didn't want to. I just wanted to go back in my closet, close the door and never come out.

And just like that, I felt like the floodgates opened up. I'd blame my hormones being out of wack but that wasn't it and I knew it. This was about the fact that I approached this entire situation as if it was me handing over my car keys for a little while. Reality hit me in the face with a brick and I wasn't liking it one bit.

This was a human we're going to be creating. A person I- _we_ were bringing into the world. Would they wonder what their birth parents were like? Would the council even tell the child who their parents were? Who would even raise the child?

I had been looking at this entire thing through rose colored glasses. Like it was nothing. Sam was right. I was so nonchalant about it. Maybe because I knew what would happen if I sat and actually thought about what I'd agreed to.

I bowed my head, feeling my knees weaken as I fell into myself. I wanted to just curl up and weep for days. I was overwhelmed.

"Leah," Jake gasped, catching me before I hit the ground. He lifted me up, bridal style, and placed my head on his shoulders. Instinctively, I wrapped my hands around his neck, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"Shh," he quieted me. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Jake carried me up the stairs and into my room, kicking the door shut behind him. He placed me down on the bed and made sure my head connected with the pillow softly. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm, keeping him in his spot.

Jake stared down at me with his sincere brown eyes and gave me a weak smile. "I'm right here," he said softly before sitting on the edge of my bed.

I released him before attempting to sit up. "D-do you think we made a mistake?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

"In what?" he questioned as he began to pat my head.

"In deciding to do this. This mating thing."

Jake swallowed before answering. "I think we're doing the right thing. We made a decision and we're going to have to live with it."

I nodded my head. "I was so sure, ya know. About this whole thing and now that I'm thinking about it, I just don't know."

"Then don't," he said simply.

I moved to look at Jake. "What d'you mean?"

"Don't think about it. Don't feel too much. Just do it. I mean isn't that what you told me. Don't look at this for what it really is. See it as a donation. Yes, this is a person we're talking about but it's a person that needs to be born. If we sat down and thought of how incredibly fucked up this entire thing is then we'd all lock ourselves in closets and cry."

I chuckled softly, wiping at my eyes. "Leah, you're one of the strongest people I know. You've been through so much and still manage to kick ass. If you can get through everything that's happened in the last 2 years without feeling like you've lost it, you can get through this."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes tightly. My head pounded and I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to sit in silence with my mind blank.

I expected Jake to take that as his cue to go but instead, I felt my bed move on the other side and a warm arm, pull me close. My head nearly rested on Jake's chest, his natural woodsy scent calming me down even more.

"Thank you," I mumbled, opening my eyes.

"No problem," he shrugged.

I breathed out once more before closing my eyes again, accepting the fact that this was how I wanted to feel from now on until the day I died. Peaceful and Serene.

* * *

**A/N: So hey. Sorry for the massively long update wait. I had writers block and work and blah blah blah, you dont care. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see Leah's kind of a mess at the moment and Jake's there as the epic bff he is. I wanted to show their friendship first before I toss in the romance aspect. **

**No beta so if you see any mistakes, it's all me**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**


	9. Sun Hasn't Died

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight. SM owns all characters and whatever... yada yada. **

* * *

It felt weird, to be normal. To be fragile the way humans were. I knew I wasn't indestructible when I was a wolf but at least I could trip and not worry about killing myself. But not now. Now I could bruise easily just by someone pinching. I almost forgot what if felt like to be back in this powerless state. Right now if a vampire decided to attack me, I'd die because I couldn't defend myself. I just wanted this entire thing to be over with so I could get the hell out-of-town.

I laid in bed, late at night, allowing my mind to wander. I thought about what it would be like in my new town. What the people would be like. Would they look at me as if I was an outsider or would they accept me with open arms? Would I find a job easily? A home to call my own? And then my mind drifted to this baby. This unborn child that I was going to help create just to appease the tribal leaders. Would he or she look more like me or like Jake? Would they be no-nonsense and snappy like me or calm and passionate like him? I was in dangerous territory, actually envisioning this child. Would they hate us when they found out who they came from and why they were created? Would they hate me for leaving? Would they look up to Jake like a big brother or father figure? And most of all, who the hell was going to raise this kid?

So many questions, so little answers. It made my head hurt and kept me from getting to sleep. I stared at the clock. 4:45 am. Only thirty more minutes and I could get up at sunrise to do something. I was glad for a happy distraction at a small tapping noise at my window. Normally I'd be freaking out, wondering who the hell had the nerve to disturb my sleep but since I was a lowly human now, my common sense was lacking. I walked over to it, opening it up to see Jake down below.

"Hey," I whisper yelled.

"Hey," he said back. "I'm coming up."

"It's," I glanced at my clock for the time. "4:49 in the morning, isn't it way passed your bed time little alpha?"

Jake scoffed. "Little alpha my ass," he mumbled. "Seriously, I'm coming up."

I groaned and moved out-of-the-way of my window. In one swift move, Jake made it through the small opening and gently landed on my carpeted floor.

"Hey," he smiled, straightening himself out.

"You said that already," I smirked, sitting down on my bed.

"I know I just... Look we need to talk."

I hated the phrase. _We need to talk._ It always meant I was either going to get pissed off or hurt. I tried to play it cool however.

"What's up?"

"I overheard my dad talking to Old Quil about... Uh.."

"Us mating?" I offered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "They were talking about once the baby is born, who should raise it and teach him the ways of being an alpha and leader."

I shrugged, furrowing my eyebrows. "I thought they'd raise it. Or at least Billy."

Jake shook his head before looking down at the ground. "Nope... Look Leah, you aren't going to like this."

"What?" I asked, rising. For a split second I thought he was going to tell me that it was going to be a vampire raising the kid. Or worse. Sam.

"It's uh... It's Sam. They want Sam and Emily to raise the child. Something about me going back to the Cullens and Sam being a good father figure."

I frowned, just as I had suspected. "Sam though? I mean I knew they wouldn't leave us to raise the kid. You're only 17 and have an imprint."

"Yeah," Jake said slowly. "But, seeing that this person who is like apart of me is going to be raised by the likes of Sam Uley makes my stomach turn. I dunno anymore."

Jake rested next to me on the bed, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey," I said softly, nudging him with my elbow. "You okay?"

"I honestly don't know anymore," he breathed out. "One minute I think I'm doing the right thing and the next minute I think I'm the worst person in the world."

I shook my head. "You couldn't be a bad guy even if you tried,"

"I just keep thinking of what I'm doing to Nessie and Bella and how I'm lying to them. And what about what I'm doing to you?"

"You aren't doing anything to me," I said. "Jake, I chose this. This was my decision to have this kid. To do what was required of me. don't put imaginary blame on yourself."

"But what if Nessie finds out? Or Bella. They'll hate me."

I nearly vomited. I hated speaking those names in my free time when it wasn't about me saving their asses yet here I was.

I stared at Jake, urging him to look at me. "If either of them love you the way they say they do, they wont hate you for doing this. Granted it seems odd but they know that you love your people and you'd lay your life down for us the same as we would for you." I began to chuckle as a thought crossed my mind. "Besides, imagine if it was worse. Imagine if we had to get married or something?"

Jake cracked a smile at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am right," I nodded. "But can you imagine. Me in a white dress marrying you? Ha."

His smile wavered slightly, while his eyes never left mine. "Actually I can," he said, just above a whisper.

"What?"

"I could see you getting married Leah. You know, the white dress, bouquet, looking really girly. I can see it."

"No you can't," I scoffed, jabbing him with my elbow again. How could he see me that way? I didn't even see myself that way. I sort of saw myself as the forever alone woman who eventually died at the ripe old age of 65 from a base jumping accident.

"I can," he insisted. "I always saw you getting married outdoors. Like near the beach. And the winds blowing through your hair and your happy. Not just, smiling happy but you're literally glowing because you finally feel peaceful."

"Any idea who the guy is," I smirked.

"I dunno," Jake shrugged. "He was always blurred out when I thought about it."

"Typical," I murmured, falling flat against my bed. I rested my hand behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. A few seconds later, I felt the bed move and Jake lay next to me.

"When do you think they'll try to make us do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Ya know... The act... Of coitus."

"Oh," Jake shook his head. "I don't know. I heard Dad say something about the full moon which is in like 3 days. Maybe then?"

"I didn't shave my legs," I blurted out.

Jake stared at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to save myself.

"You just said that you didn't"

"I said nothing!" I snapped.

Jake laughed at me, taking a deep breath after. He rose up gently, looking out at the now light blue sky.

"I should go," he sighed. "Nessie likes to have an early morning run in the woods."

"Yeah," I said, rising next to him as well. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he stood, watching him walk over to my window.

"Hey Leah," he paused.

"Yeah," I looked up.

"I'm really glad it's you instead of someone else I'm doing this with."

I offered him a soft smile, nodding my head twice. "I'm glad it's you too."

Jake jumped out of the window, hitting the ground with a solid thud. I poked my head out, grabbing his attention before he ran off into the woods.

"I have a door you moron."

"Window was cooler," he smirked before running off just as the sun began to rise into the now not so dark sky. A new day was starting and with it, I felt a sense of calm. It might sound crazy and might not even last long but maybe this entire mating thing was that moment to set me on track with where I really wanted to be. I was thinking more, that much was obvious. Maybe this is what would finally push me out of the confines that is La Push. Maybe this was the beginning of a new day and maybe, just maybe this was my breaking dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. I know this is short but I wanted to get this out or else it was going to sit in my documents folder. A lot of people just want Jake and Leah to get together already but I really want to make it a point to establish their friendship and trust with one another before making them a couple. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and everything. It means a lot. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**XOXO**


	10. Deep In My Bones

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Nor do I want to. I would however like to own the characters so that I may do them justice. Except for Bella. She would have died in the first book. **

* * *

Full Moon,_ Full Moon_, **Full Moon**. If I had to hear that phrase one more time, I was going to kill someone. If it wasn't Mom, running around, trying to prepare me for 'the big day' then it was Jake complaining that it happened to land on the same day as the Loch Ness Monster's birthday. Nearly every time we hung out and the mating thing came up, all I could see was the worried look on his face. It was becoming too much. It was all he talked about. Would Bella hate him for missing the festivities because he was too busy impregnating me? How would the Cullen's react to the news? Would they not want Nessie around him anymore? How would he go on without his precious halfling in his life? And then one day, I was sick of it.

"Jake, shut the fuck up!"

"Wh-what?" he said, his eyes boring holes into mine. I scooted away from him so that he could get the severity of what I was about to say.

"I'm sorry, you're my friend but if I hear one more thing about Nessie, Cullens or this god damn full moon, there's going to be hell to pay."

"This is happening in less than 24 hours you know."

"I know," I said harshly before taking a deep breath and calming my tone. "I know. And this stressful for the both of us but can we just have one walk, or jog where I don't have to think about being pregnant or the Cullens. I mean, God! They've taken up enough time in my life, can't I have one damn thing?"

Jake lowered his head in guilt. "I'm sorry."

"No," I sighed, playing with the grass next to us. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to snap at you. I'm just stressed I guess. And I'm thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow and... You're the closest thing I have to a best friend. If we mate tomorrow, that's going to ruin it."

"Hey," he said, draping an arm around my shoulder, and pulling me in. "No it wont. I'm always going to be your friend Leah. No matter what."

"Even after I gain a ton of weight from carrying your kid and curse the day I met you?"

"Even then," he smirked. "And just think of it like this, tomorrow, you and I are just going to hang out like we've done but just end up having sex afterwards. No biggie."

"Oh yay," I said, in a flat tone. "You aren't a virgin are you?"

"Semi."

"Semi?" I frowned. "How are you a semi virgin?"

Jake flinched, trying to come up with the right words. "Let's put it like this. I've been to New Mexico but I've never actually been to Albuquerque."

"Oh," I nodded. "Wait. So I'm going to be your first?"

"Looks that way."

"Jake," I spoke. "I can't be your first. That's special. Really special. It has to be with someone you're in love with and care about."

"I care about you," he shrugged.

"No but I mean... Love."

"Well was your first time with someone you loved?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Sam," I confessed. It almost seemed like a different lifetime when I was willing to give my entire self to Sam. "And at the time, I loved him and cared about him."

"Lee," he groaned. "Dont worry about it okay? How about this? How about I go out, get a hooker, get to know her, screw her and then come get you tomorrow?"

I playfully pushed him into the grass patch we were seated in. "If you do that, wear a condom."

"Sure thing wife," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, dusting the dirt off of my jeans.

"C'mon. Take me home. I have to be up early tomorrow for the girls to come over and give me sex advice. Rachel included."

"Ugh. That's my sister."

"I know," I winked, offering a hand for Jake to stand up and leading the way off of the cliff.

* * *

I'm not the pampering type. I never wore make up, I never curled my hair, hell I barely even washed my face unless it was an absolute requirement. Get all gussied up, was not in my forte. However, it seemed like it was every other girls' "thing" on the rez. Hair must be perfect, make up must be top notch, boobs must at least look presentable. I looked down at my own semi flat chest and grunted. They weren't the biggest things in the world, and yes they had a tendency to go on their own in different directions, but they were mine. And currently, they were being stuffed into a push up bra.

"Ow!" I flinched, feeling Rachel, Jake's older sister, clip the last latch on the bra.

"Oh hold still," she groaned, before stepping away. "Perfect. You look like a solid C cup now."

I stared at them. They did look bigger. But they also looked like they were about to pop out at any moment. "I'm sorry, why the hell am I doing this?"

"You can't just get dressed and expect to wow Jake in your cut offs and raggedy t-shirt," Kim shrugged, applying the last swipe of mascara to my eyelash.

"I feel like a Barbie."

"Good," she smiled. "You look gorgeous Leah."

"Ready to see yourself?" Rachel asked, holding on to my shoulders.

"No time like the present," I mumbled, turning around to look in the mirror. I gasped. I looked... Good. My now shoulder length hair was curled into soft waves and my usually thick eyebrows, were arched, thanks to Kim's magic hands. "Wow," I muttered.

"Sorry I'm late," Emily said, entering my house with a plate full of, you guessed it, muffins. She stared at me, a soft smile on her face as he bottom lipped quivered.

"If she starts crying, I'm going to shove a muffin down her throat," Rachel muttered.

"Shh," Kim quieted her.

"Leah. You look beautiful," Emily said, placing her tray down on my counter top and walking over to me. She ran a hand through my hair and I flinched, seriously not wanting her to touch me. "You actually look like a woman should instead of like one of the boys. Or a lesbian."

_Bitch._

"Thanks, Emily," I said, tightly.

"So," she started, sitting on my couch. "What's the plan?"

"There is no plan," I shrugged.

"Well there has to be a plan," she challenged. "The moon's only going to be full for three days. That's the only time you have to make this baby happen."

"Jake and I are just going to lock ourselves in a room with plenty of booze and porn for three days."

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I scoffed, standing up. "We're just going with the flow. Whatever we feel is right, we're going with it. Look, not that it's any of your business but the idea that I have to have sex with one of my only friends, grosses me out."

"Yeah, well not everyone has a friend that looks like_ that_," Kim mumbled, putting her make up kit away. Rachel, Emily and I stared at her. "What! I'm sorry Rach, but your little brother's hot."

"You used to baby sit him for Christ's sake," Rachel said, disgusted.

"So. He's a man now... Who looks like a man. And what a man he is."

"You're married," I reminded Kim.

"And I have eyes to see," she sassed back.

Emily ignored us and looked as if she was in a fantasy land. "You're so lucky Leah," she started. "I mean you have the opportunity to do something so magical."

"Right, because being forced to have a baby by tribal leaders and crazy ass dreams is really me hitting the jack pot," I quipped, rolling my eyes.

"No, I mean. Having a baby that's one day going to be an alpha. It's a gift to be used as a vessel."

I stared at her incredulously. "Well you know what Emily, if I could give you my magical uterus, I would."

I stood up, ignoring the frown on Emily's face and straightened my sleeveless sea foam green top against my dark denim jeans.

"You look hot Lee," Rachel said, staring.

"Careful Rach," I warned. "Wouldn't want to steal you away from Paul now."

"As if you could," Paul said, entering through my front door, along with Quil and Embry. He walked up to Rachel, and kissed her fully on the lips, much to my dismay.

"Can you not?" I groaned, reaching over on the countertop to grab my bag.

"Jake's outside waiting for you," Embry said, pointing behind him.

"And is there a reason why you meat heads are in my house now?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well I'm here to pick up Rachel," Paul started. "These two wanted to see what you looked like after the make over."

"Liar," Quil said. "We're here for Seth."

"He's upstairs," I signaled. "I guess there was too much estrogen down here for him. Although I dont know how he couldn't handle it since he manages to hang out with you two boobs every day."

"Real mature. You forgot to shave your mustache Leah," Quil shot back, heading towards my staircase.

"Jealous because you cant grow one," I quipped, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Kim called. I turned around to face her but was blinded by a flash. "Okay."

"Did you just take my picture?" I asked.

"What?" she shrugged. "I want to remember this moment. Who's to say when you'll look like this again?"

"Never," Paul spoke under his breath.

I shot him an evil glared before walking out of the house, waving at Rachel and Kim as they wished me good look. I shut the door behind me, already knowing everyone was staring out the window, and made my way down the steps. Jake looked up, squinting his eyes at me.

"Hi," I smiled.

"H-hey," he stuttered, his hand deep in his jeans pockets. "You look...y-you look..."

Pretty? Hot? Amazing? Fertile? Come on Jake, think of something.

"Weird!" he said, bursting into a fit of laughter. I couldn't help the heat of embarrassment, burning through my cheeks. Jake wasn't helping by practically bending over in tears "Are those fake eyelashes?"

"No," I frowned. "Jesus, Jake do I really look that bad?"

"You look girly," he said, finally catching his breath.

I crossed my arms against my chest and cleared my throat. "Well seeing as how last time I checked, I was in fact a girl, I thought that was allowed."

"It is but, this is too crazy," he grinned.

"I knew this was a bad idea," I gritted my teeth before turning on my heels and heading back towards the house. There was no way in hell I was going to stand here and be humiliated for just looking pretty.

"No wait!" Jake ran up behind me, pulling me back. He stood between me and the house, his face no longer humorous but serious. "I didnt mean it like you looked bad. You look beautiful Leah. You always do. I'm just not used to you looking like... This."

"Like a girl," I said, angrily.

"Well yeah. You normally just dress kind of down. Look, I'm sorry. You look great. Really."

"I dont need you to validate me Black," I scoffed. "I did this because your sister and Kim didnt want me doing this mating thing in my shorts and tank top with dirt under my nails."

"Fine. No validation. But you still look good. Now can we please go? I can hear Paul's comments and they're starting to piss me off," he smiled softly.

I sighed before mumbling yes and walking with him to his car.

"Hey Leah?" he said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You never did tell me if those were fake eyelashes."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Remember when I first started the story and said it would only be 10 chapters long? Hahahaha that's funny. Obviously it's longer than 10 chapters. Maybe about 15. **

**Please Review as always! I appreciate them. They let me know how you feel and what you think about what's going on in the story. Or what you'd like to see next. **

**XOXO**


End file.
